


Dark Link x Cheater! Reader x Link

by Hyrule_Historia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrule_Historia/pseuds/Hyrule_Historia
Summary: You truly, madly, deeply loved Link, but your deep desires could never be fullfilled. With one simple 'mistake,' everything suddenly spiraled downwards.





	

     
              You were always so sweet, kind, and selfless. Always the one in the back of the crowd with a smile smile on their face. You always stayed positive, and were very passionate about the things you love. People rarely every saw you with a frown on your face, and when you were with other people, they rarely frowned either. Your small jokes and gestures could make anyone feel good, even in their worst of times. This was one of the millions of traits that your fiancee Link loved about you. You and Link were deeply in love. He was hard working and courageous, while you were selfless and sweet. It seemed like it was utterly perfect, what those were just assumptions. Yes, the two of you were extremely satisfied being together, but there was something inside of you that lacked. Was it your sense of adventure with him? No. Lack of company? Not really. There was only one thing that you could depict from your relationship with him that could be the answer to your 'trouble.'  ** _A lack of sexual satisfaction._**  
  
  
          Link was always passionate and gentle with you in bed, and you greatly appreciated his concern for you. On the outside it would seem that's how you would prefer it, but in reality,  **it was quite the opposite.  
  
         **You  _craved_  a lot of rough and kinky sex with your lover, but you wouldn't  **dare**  admit this to Link.You concealed these lustful feelings from Link, obviously embarrassed of your fantasies. But all of these dirty desires kept bubbling up inside you, but you promised to never reveal them to Link. On one fateful night, you had been walking through Castle Town at midnight in search for Link. You had been strolling through an ally when you spotted a figure that appeared to be your lover Link, but it was the complete opposite. His ruby orbs pierced into your (e/c) ones, his hands tightly holding on to your wrist. A blush had formed over your cheeks, the mans' lips formed into a smirk. He knew about your naughty desires,  _all_ of them. He cooed all the right words in your ears, wrapping your heart around with lust. Your knees felt weak when he whispered so close to you, his warm breath hitting your neck. You could feel yourself becoming warmer inside, he knew how to work you _**without even knowing your name.**_ The way he pushed his body up against you, how his hands would sensually rub against your thighs as you moaned his name...

  
          You didn't mean to get in bed with that man, but you didn't  _regret_ it. He treated you like you were a woman, and not some precious doll. But the minute you saw Link, a heavy guilt sprouted deep inside your heart. You were going to  _ **marry**_ him, and you  **cheated.** The hardest part about it all was laying in bed with Link at night while thinking about another man.  
  
  
          But against your conscience, you proceeded to visit the man every week. Eventually you learned that his name was 'Dark', and refused to tell you the rest. But you didn't care, you weren't in it for the relationship. Your visits with him became more frequent, and you became more and more distant from your actual lover. Link became concerned, and helplessly asked other residents if they've seen you around at night. A majority of them said no, but there was  _one_ woman who claimed to have seen you at night one time. She said that you were walking in an ally, looking as if you were paranoid, like someone was following you. With that, Links' concern for you grew even stronger. He decided to follow you one night,  **and that was the worst night you've ever had.**  
  
          You and Dark gathered in the same location, his wine-red eyes staring into your (e/c) orbs. It was disguised as another affair, but only it was that you were oblivious to the man you were committed to standing ten feet behind you. Link believed his eyes were deceiving him; that you were too caring and loyal to  _cheat_  on him. But as the events played on through the night, Links' heart shattered piece by piece. _If only you knew that Dark was using you to emotionally destroy the man you 'loved.'_


End file.
